


White Sun, Blue Water

by OpheliaAlexiou



Series: the Starwanderer Chronicles [2]
Category: Hard Science Fiction - Fandom, Novara Galactica, Original Work, Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Breast Fucking, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cum Bath, Drenched, Early Tagging, Enthusiastic Consent, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexuality, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nudism, Oral Sex, Other, Otters, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Gangbang, Rough Group Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sexual Bartering, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaAlexiou/pseuds/OpheliaAlexiou
Summary: Selene travels with her new companion, Aaron, to an unusual, tropical world, inhabited by a peaceful and fun-loving people.





	1. Chapter 1

“Selene, come look at this. I've decrypted a video onto your computer that I think you will be interested in,” Aaron said from her room. He had been at the apartment for the last four days, sleeping in the guestroom, although working in her bedroom, where the emitter and storage case were both located.

“What is it?” she asked as she walked in, then blinked to see the face of a member of the indigenous species of the planet she had dubbed Phoenix on her monitor. It looked precisely like the sculptures, though obviously not in the grey hues of stone but in the warm hues of a living, breathing being.

“One of the cylinders you were able to recover contained binary coding for a video recording by a member of their species,” Aaron answered as he clicked on the **play** button.

 

“Is it turned on? Are we recording?”  _ asked the individual before the camera, looking past the camera, in a voice of a more feminine variety, before five eyes returned to focus on the camera directly,  _ “My name is Kakira Natali Orava Tanith. If you are viewing this video, you have successfully deciphered our language and translated our binary code back into video format. I leave these cylinders in a vault which stores the heart of our world, the soul of our species and of our culture. I am a resident of a planet called Nalana; my species are the Nalani, and I am a Nalan woman.”

_ She lifted a series of photographs, panoramic images of what could only be assumed to be her homeworld. _

“This is Nalana, as it was during the time of my grandmother, long before the dawn of what we call the Last War. A blue and green jewel in orbit of our star, which we call Sila Neir. Ours is the second planet in a four-planet star system – we know very little about astronomy beyond our own star at this time. It does not seem like we will ever grow to know more of our galaxy than we know now, because of brutes and warmongers.”

_ She took a moment's pause to compose herself, then took a deep breath once more. _

“We have included a thousand genetic profiles in the vault, in the hope that at some point in the future a benevolent and advanced species might elect to give our species a second chance at existence,”  _ Kakira added to the camera,  _ “if there is any way to give the Nalani a new chance, perhaps we could have a better future. I am a member of a faction of our world – the Nala Hu Sarat, a worldwide political movement that sought to argue for world peace and peaceful advancement through science and philosophical discourse.”

 

“Fascinating. A short video, but informative, certainly,” Selene agreed with a nod, wondering if the Natarans would have been able to restore life to the Nalani, to give them a new chance at existence, “Do you have everything you will need for the next expedition?”

“All packed and ready to leave, as soon as your friends arrive to take over the safeguarding of the recovered Nalan artifacts,” Aaron answered, and she nodded, half-turning when she heard the sound of a knock on the door.

“Well, well, speak of the gofer,” Selene commented as she looked down the hall.

“Speak of the gofer?”

“Well, they're not devils, now, are they?”

“... very good point.”

She checked through the opening to confirm it was who she expected it to be, then opened the door and offered the two men a motion of one hand to enter.

“Hold here and I will retrieve the artifacts you're taking on responsibility for,” she said, leaving the men there while she picked up her entire storage case and jumped it into the larger, more open room of the apartment's living room, then set it down there. Once it was down, she opened the large storage case and withdrew the collected cylinders she had recovered, as well as other objects she had recovered from the vault that had been largely protected from radiation.

“There was, as the video showed, a tremendous amount of data stored in their cultural mausoleum, but I have for at least the time no plan to return to the planet in the foreseeable future. I've gone, I've seen, and I've documented much of the planet's biodiversity in several biomes, so I have no cause to revisit the planet,” she advised.

“Understood, ma'am. We had been instructed to ask,” replied William, “and failing that, to inquire whether you are willing and able to transport others, specifically individuals who might be interested in travelling to the planet in the interest of recovering further artifacts, documenting additional biomes, etcetera, and then returning to retrieve them from the planet one to two weeks thereafter.”

“Their expedition length would need to be planned for at least one month, and there would be costs associated with the physical function of the transportation. I have expeditions of my own that I wish to undertake, there are many planets for me to explore within Earth's immediate galactic neighbourhood which harbour life,” Selene replied.

“There are other planets in Earth's vicinity which support life?”

“Dozens,” Selene answered, soliciting the widening of eyes and an exchanged glance between the two men, before they nodded quickly in answer. Opening the door and motioning, a pair of what Selene could only assume to be some sort of forensic archaeologists entered the room and very carefully took custody of the artifacts she had provided.

“The Commonwealth thanks you for your contribution to world culture, ma'am,” William said, before the men took their leave and closed the door behind them.

“I think they were surprised by the use of the descriptor of _dozens_. Years of expeditions, I take it, then?”

“Yep. Should be fun. Who knows what we'll find out there?”

 

Once all the arrangements were made, Selene turned her attention toward her newfound expeditionary companion, as he walked out of the bathroom from a shower.

“All set to leave?” asked Selene as she stood in front of her mirror, black hair straightening as she combed it slowly and steadily. Standing five feet ten inches and one hundred eighty pounds, the well-toned athletic musculature of her form at the moment covered by a pair of simple black cotton pants and a white tee, accompanied by white ankle socks.

“All set, more-or-less. Will there be any disorientation or anything like that?”

“I don't know. I've never brought anyone with me before. I know it's possible, but, I've never actually done it before so, guess we will find out,” Selene answered, rolling her shoulders in a faintly apologetic manner.

“Well, at least you're honest,” Aaron replied as Reagan walked into the room.

“Good news for you is that next expedition after this one, you'll get to watch over a house, because I will shop for a house when I get back, thanks to the success of the first expedition,” Selene informed her friend, who nodded a bit in reply.

“Sounds good to me, not that I mind watching over an apartment, the peace and quiet is nice. How long will you be gone this time?”

“A year and a half,” Selene teased, “Kidding. One week, possibly two, but the target is … ”

Selene paused, irises and pupils vanishing as her eyes started to shine with a dim violet luminescence, and Reagan's eyes shifted sideward to make eye contact with Aaron, who simply rolled his shoulders, somewhat blankly. A moment later, Selene's irises returned to normal.

“Fourteen light years away. It would be possible to return during the expedition at some point and then go back, but it would be inconvenient.”

“Okay, then. So where are you going?”

“Somewhere with life.”

“ … that's all you know?”

“Yep,” Selene replied.

“Isn't that … dangerous?”

“Of course it is, that's why we have environment suits.”

“Okay, well, be careful. When do you leave?”

“Sometime today, probably, just need to do one last check on our supplies to ensure we have attire appropriate with respect to various potential climates, and enough nonperishable food and clean drinking water,” Selene answered.

“Haven't you checked your storage case three times already this morning?”

“Four,” Aaron interjected, “Three weeks of nonperishable food and three weeks of above-adequate water rationing. I have also packed attire appropriate to arctic, tundra, temperate, tropical, and arid or desert environments.”

“I guess we don't need to check again. I know I have all of those attire ranges covered, myself, in the event that the atmosphere is compatible with our physiology so that we wouldn't need the environment suits,” Selene nodded, “I guess we can leave now if you're ready.”

“Yeah, I'm set,” Aaron assured, and Selene nodded, moving to where the storage case and the emitter were standing in the somewhat spartan-furnished living room. He pulled himself up to sit on the crate once he was in his environment suit, as Selene floated in the air between the emitter and the storage container in her own. Observing as she touched fingertips to each. A dim violet luminescence shimmered around Selene, Aaron, and both objects she was touching physically, and then she disappeared, taking all three with her over a vast tract of space in the span of less than a second's passing.

For Aaron, it was the breadth of time it took to blink, but the disorientation that came with it was potent, though he hoped that would simply be something he had to get used to over time and consistence.

As she looked around within her environment suit, the sky was strikingly blue with a brilliant white orb in the skies overhead, and there was a bonanza of life to be observed. A large lake, surrounded by a rocky rim, and flora that was bright and uncommonly coloured by Earth standards, most prominently and instantly-noticeably the trees. Huge arbors with raven-black bark and broad leaves of moonstone-blue leaves and flowers a shade of pale green the colour of honeydew, and fruits of pastel red hanging down from the branches. Large and round, with an appearance similar to plums but not quite the same, she was certain. She could also observe bushes with white bark, leaves of a dark powder blue colouration, having flowers of a blizzard-blue pigment and what appeared to be nuts with a strikingly black shell.

“Ness, atmospheric analysis.”

“Ness?”

“Nataran Environment Suit,” Selene answered.

“Atmospheric analysis complete. Atmospheric Security Level: 100% – human breathing in this biosphere is safe.” In answer, Selene nodded and then touched the button, telekinetically, that retracted her mask and lower her hood to see the planet with less in the way, and feel the air and temperature.

“A white sun. Ness, astronomical analysis?”

“Command confirmed. Analysis complete. This planet orbits a Spectral Class F0 stellar body of Luminosity Class 5,” Ness answered, “Stellar surface temperature is 6,050 Kelvin.”

“Compare to Sol.”

“Compared to Sol, this stellar body has 72% greater mass, 34% greater stellar radius, and 595% greater brightness. Planet is 148 million 670 thousand kilometres from the stellar surface.”

“I didn't know these suits had all that diagnostic programming,” Aaron admitted as he reached up to touch his mask to retract it and then pull his own hood off, “Damn, warm weather here.”

“Given the atmosphere is compatible, we can just take off the environment suits for now, the emitter can do various diagnostic tasks, as well,” Selene said, proceeding to remove hers and placing it into the storage container. Stretching a little as she stood now in a plain white tee, near-knee-length jean shorts, and a pair of moccasin-like shoes of cotton-lined leather, she examined the surroundings more thoroughly. Crouching, she slid her hands into the sand at the shoreline of the lake, and watched the grains drain through her fingers, looking at it closely.

“Emily, sediment analysis.”

“Emily?”

“Nataran Mobile Field Emitter doesn't really have an acronym that lends itself to a nickname,” Selene answered, to which Aaron lifted his eyebrows and then nodded with a roll of his shoulders.

“Sediment analysis complete. Sediment is well-rounded sand of low sphericity; sediment compositional analysis: 41% limestone, 48% quartz silica, 11% feldspar.”

“Interesting, moderate similarity to sand on Earth, at least in terms of composition,” Selene said pensively, thinking about the environment they found themselves in at the moment.

“I am going to walk over there to look at the surrounding lowlands, since we've got a rim nearby,” Aaron said, and Selene nodded a bit in answer to that statement.

“All right, let me know what you see,” she said, as she moved to one of the nearest trees to examine the tree so she could start to collect botanical samples from both the arbors and the underbrush. Even as she was crouched at one bush, and examining the nuts it sported whose shells made them stand out spectacularly against the leaves and bark, she blinked a bit as she heard Aaron call to her.

“Selene, you need to see this,” he called, and she looked over to where she could see him standing across sand and, then, a vibrant turquoise moss, pointing downward. Quickly rising, she hurried over, and was a bit startled herself to observe a collection of large artificial structures.

“A city,” she acknowledged, “Let me get something, hang on.” She returned to the storage case and retrieved a pair of modern electronic binoculars to look down into the city to see what she could determine from their perspective.

What she saw, was somewhat startling. Great volumes of people, males and females, adults and subadults, covered in fur in shades of brown, with no evidence their society had any concept of clothes, or terrestrial locomotion. Selene passed Aaron the binoculars and waited for his reaction and thoughts.

“Culture appears to favourite nudism, manual locomotion across terrestrial surfaces. Coastal area, but I don't smell the scent of salty sea air we're familiar with on Earth. Given our current proximity, interaction with the indigenous species is unavoidable, but if we want to interact with them, we should likely remove our own clothes. It appears nudism is a universal norm in this society, in which case the wearing of clothing may be seen as highly offensive.”

“You're probably right about that, and probably better that we introduce ourselves to the local residents rather than to be discovered by the local residents,” Selene agreed, pulling off her tee as she turned to head back to the storage container where she had already stowed her environment suit. Once she reached it and opened it, she stripped nude, neatly folding her clothes and stacking them in the case, even as Aaron came up beside her and quickly followed her lead on the neat folding.

Selene had to acknowledge, Aaron was a handsome man, and rather well-endowed. When he noted her looking, he offered a faintly shy smile and turned to face her, allowing her a better view.

“We should probably be comfortable nude with one another, if we're going to be spending the next couple of weeks completely sans clothes,” he said, and Selene nodded, as she made no attempt to conceal her own body from him.

“I agree, and we should probably also agree on some basic parameters to our relationship as expedition partners, as a sort of initial groundwork,” she agreed.

“I think that is a good idea. I will be forthright and admit that I am not generally interested in women, homoflexible would be the most accurate word I think. You're beautiful, but not really my type, as I prefer women that are boyish and also a bit heartier, to reference Gabriel Iglesias,” Aaron acknowledged, and Selene chuckled and rolled her shoulders.

“Fair enough. You're gorgeous, of course, but if I'm not your type, I'm not your type,” she replied, turning to face in the direction of the city they had noted, stretching a little, “Well, let's head out to make contact. Let's see how quickly you're able to decode unfamiliar languages.”

“Sounds like fun,” Aaron answered as he moved to walk with her, heading over the rim and down the clearest path that would lead in the direction of the city they had landed near. The walk, itself, was an easy one, in a way that suggested it was a lake commonly-visited by the locals, even in view of the presence of the ocean immediately surrounding them in any direction for what appeared to be hundreds of miles.

_Beautiful and tropical, not sure what to make of the absence of the smell of salty sea air, though._

As they approached the part of the island where the tropical city began, a pair of locals moved to greet them, large tails swaying behind them as they closed the distance and started to speak.

“ _Nel hil hala lir no mira si-sara ohn dara_ ,” greeted one, a female who appeared as if she may have been in roughly her early twenties if Selene were interpreting her features correctly. Selene looked over at Aaron as he extended one hand in greeting, palm upturned. Both individuals tilted their heads a little bit at him, though the second one reached his hand out to touch it experimentally.

As he touched it, a shimmer of dim violent sparked at the point of contact, causing the other to jerk his hand away, in a reflexive manner, with a blink at Aaron's hand. The faint luminescence washed up Aaron's arm, fading away entirely by the time it reached his elbow, and then he moved his other hand, touching Selene's side briefly. A similar shimmer went the length down his forearm brightening toward his fingertips, then into Selene and dimming as it spread outward in a strangely ripple-like effect.

When his skin made contact with hers, she felt the knowledge of language pour into her, as Aaron shared what he'd learned of their linguistics with her.

“Hello. We are new here, could you possibly repeat that last part?” Aaron greeted.

“Oh, we were simply welcoming you to our world. We have never seen anyone like you before, only someone near to you in terms of appearance. What is your species called?”

“Human,” Selene supplied, “my name is Selene, and this is my companion, Aaron. What is your species called?”

“You mean you do not know? Did you not see the advertisements for our world?”

“No, I'm afraid not.”

“Hmm, curious! Well, we are Ohnderans, you are on Ohndera,” the male answered, “How did you get here? We did not receive any notification about new starships in the system.”

“Is your world culture also unclothed?” asked the female Ohnderan.

“I am able to cross vast distances of space independently, and brought a companion with me who is able to rapidly decipher languages. The culture of our species does not favour nudism, but we observed when we arrived that no one in this city seemed to be clothed, so we deduced that entering the city clothed could be seen as offensive.”

“I see! Well, we do appreciate the consideration, we do tend to see clothes as indicative of being ashamed of one's own body, or having something one wishes to hide. My name's Simo, and this is Larala. Ohndera has become something of a resort world, through our tourism treaties with other cultures in our part of the galaxy.”

“I should warn you, our people prize consent, and sex is seen as one of our most favoured recreational pursuits, for adults. We see it as a way to get to know someone, a way to build a bond of trust and mutual affection, in some cases a way to relieve pressures and frustrations with an agreeable partner,” Larala added.

“Some like it rough, some like it gentle, some like it nice, some like it nasty, most stuff is permitted here as long as mutual consent is observed,” Simo continued, “so if either of you have reserved perspectives on sex, they will definitely be respected.”

“Not at all. I am extremely fond of sex, especially recreational sex, and I love to experiment,” Selene assured him, “I am a scientist, though, so I like to document stuff.” Simo grinned a little bit.

“You can document me all you like, and if you'd like, I've got some friends who wouldn't mind being documented, either,” he replied flirtatiously, “I mean, depending on what kind of scientist you are.”

“I think I would like that. I specialize in wildlife biology, ecology, and microbiology,” Selene replied.

“How about you, Aaron, what do you think about sex?”

“I like guys, but you're cute, too,” Aaron replied.

“Ooh, that's hot, I know just the place, come on!”

“Selene?”

“Go ahead, Aaron, I'll see you later back up at the lake?”

“Sounds good!” Aaron answered, allowing Larala to take his hand and lead him away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene explores intimate interactions with a handful of different nonhuman sapients on an Ohnderan beach.

“We tend to ask a lot of questions in our culture,” Simo warned, “Do you like it public or private?”

“Public is allowed here?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely, anywhere there's not a sign designating it as a youth zone. Rough or gentle?”

“Rough,” Selene answered.

_It's been a while. I could use a hard fuck._

“Nice or nasty? Nice is easier, frustrated guys can be a little difficult to find, unless by rough you mean you're okay with being bitten and scratched, cause kinky guys are plentiful.”

“Nice is fine,” Selene answered, allowing Simo to take her hand and feeling the soft fur against her skin, looking at his fur inquisitively, thoughtfully, and his form, in general.

“Do you have anything like me on your world?”

“We do, actually, we call them otters.”

“What are they like?”

“Playful, fun-loving, communal. Smart, usually small but one species can grow to about my size, but they're purely animal-intelligence, and not bipedal like you and I,” Selene answered.

“I see, well, I suppose that's not too much of a surprise. Only one sapient per planet, seems multiple sapient species evolving on the same planet at the same time is probably pretty rare. Guess that makes sense, though, sapience is incredibly special, in evolutionary terms,” Simo mused, waxing philosophic.

“So what about me, do you have any animals on your planet that are like me? Primatial?”

“Ooh! You're from a primatial species, like the Tellurians; they evolved from a small gorilla. What kind of primate did you evolve from?”

“A venomous ape,” Selene answered, soliciting a pause and a blinking stare from him.

“Ooh. Really? Fascinating! Venomous?”

“Sort of venomous, anyway. Do you have any animals with a septic bite?”

“Oh! I get it, yeah, there's animals like that on Ohndera, the islands they are indigenous to are conservationist zones where the average tourist is not permitted. As to your question, we have thirteen species of primates, but no gorillas and just two species of apes.”

“Do you have many scientists?”

“No, but the Tellurians do. You will definitely meet some Tellurians soon, though, due to our tourism treaty,” Simo answered, “Then you can talk to them about making arrangements to obtain copies of their documentation about biology on our planet. Or, you know, you can do your own documentation and such, if you want, we're totally fine with that, too.”

“So what's a tourism treaty?”

“Ohndera has a pacific culture. We make treaties with other civilizations, civilizations that have armies and navies; in exchange for defending our world, their people are allowed to vacation here at will. We welcome everyone, of course, but those with whom we have tourism treaties promise to maintain a military presence in our star system, Hondelu, to protect us and our world from pirates, extremists, and any aggressively militaristic, xenophobic cultures that might be discovered to be in our area of the galaxy.”

“Interesting,” Selene replied as she walked with the Ohnderan male, who appeared to be around her own same age, “I will definitely want to meet the Tellurians to negotiate getting copies of their documentation, but I'll still want to explore a bit, see more of your planet, collect images and the like.”

“Almost like a working vacation, sort of,” Simo replied, “Tellurians do a lot of that. Except the soldiers who come down on shore leave from the starbases above Ohndera's poles.”

“So why don't I smell salt?”

“Huh?”

“Well, that's an ocean, right? Where I come from, our oceans are saltwater, so the sea air is very salty.”

“Wow, we've got nothing like that, here. Our oceans are freshwater.” Selene blinked at the statement, and found it a fascinating fact to think of, a planet where saltwater aquamasses did not naturally exist.

“We know that salt and water can blend into saltwater, but, there's no natural saltwater here. In fact, we don't really have saltwater at all, we don't really have any use for it. Anyhow, this way, we're almost there,” Simo said, his grasp on her hand tightening slightly as he pulled her along with him.

“So where are we going?”

“There's a cove where sexual exhibition is allowed, for sex where people don't mind if observers join in,” he said in reply, “Since you said you wouldn't mind being intimate with a bunch of my friends, I figured you might like this place. Got to warn you, though, there's usually a pretty diverse range of different species at the cove, and places like it on other islands. Are you okay with potentially being presented a lot of different types of cocks?” Selene blinked a little in answer but gave a nod, ultimately, as they neared the destination.

“Long as they're clean, sure, I love experimenting. How do I indicate I'm running low on energy and need to stop?”

“Just say so as soon as your mouth's empty,” Simo answered, and she nodded.

“Perfect. Do you think anyone will mind me wanting to take documentation and the like?”

“As long as you're polite about it, probably not. I can help you, actually, once I'm finished, in terms of like, writing the notes for you,” Simo replied, and Selene nodded and smiled.

“Sounds perfect,” she said, and he nodded, leading her down a sloping path to a cove where Selene noticed a rather impressively large number of people, “Nobody's fucking right now?”

“It's only a sex-friendly beach, not a fuck beach,” Simo replied, “Of course, being a sex friendly beach it can easily, quickly become a gang-bang beach, if someone's volunteering to tend a bunch of people. Are you ready?”

“Just a minute, I need to get something from my case,” she said, and he nodded, watching her inquisitively, “Would you like to come with me? It'll be quick, a little disorienting, though, for you.” He nodded, and she floated up, just a couple inches, and with a quick shimmer of dim violet light, she vanished with him and reappeared at the lakeside. He wobbled a little as he let go of her hand, and held his head for a moment before shaking it off.

“Wow, that's amazing, you brought us all the way up here. I guess you really did come from a huge distance away, huh?”

“Fourteen light years,” Selene said as she opened the case, leaning forward to reach into the case, arching her back a little in surprise as she felt his tongue sliding up the crease of her rump, and closed her eyes, “Mm... that's rather nice, but you should save that for before you fuck me.” Simo swatted her rump firmly before using her hips to pull himself up to his feet again.

“As you wish, Selene,” he answered, watching as she pulled out a clipboard and a ruler from the massive case and then closed it once more, “All set?”

“Yep, take my hand,” she said, and taking his hand in hers, she floated up a little and then jumped them back to the exact spot they had left. He wobbled a little again, but shook it off quicker than before.

“You've got an amazing ability. Do all humans have that ability?”

“No, only me, as far as I know,” she answered, and he nodded understandingly.

“All right, come on, this way. So what's the metal thing?”

“It's a ruler, so I can take anatomical measurements for the cocks that're gonna go in my mouth.”

“Ooh, so you're going to suck off anyone who'll let you measure them?”

“Yep, I don't care how large or small, if it fits in my mouth, I'll take it, but I want to document the measurements,” she replied, and he nodded as he led her down into the open area of the beach. She noticed easily, readily, that people were already noticing her, having undoubtedly never seen a human before since even Simo hadn't known what she was. When he stopped and turned toward her, she smiled.

“This spot okay?” he asked, and she nodded, “Okay, go ahead and take the measurements you need.”

“Okay,” she nodded and crouched, measuring his height in twenty-four-inch increments, counting him up to being sixty-six inches in height, then knelt back down in front of him. As she knelt, another Ohnderan male of similar stature soon walked up and looked down at her, then to Simo.

“Hey Simo, what's going on? What's she?”

“She's a human,” Simo answered, “She's here to take as many cocks as she can, she wants to be fucked roughly, no nasty talk, and she'll suck off anybody that lets her measure their cocks first. Did I get that all right, Selene?”

“Yep,” she answered, measuring his cock at nine inches long, two and a half inches in diameter, as it stood proudly erect in front of her face, and then jotted his phallic dimensions down on the paper, as well as his height and the name of his species, before looking up at his friend.

“Hey. I'm Lumi,” Simo's friend introduced, stepping up close so his own cock was in front of her face. She took his invitation and measured, determining his cock to be eight and a half inches in length and two inches thick, and then took the time to measure his height at sixty-eight inches.

“Hey everybody! Has anyone ever heard of a human?” shouted Lumi as he stepped back and turned away from her, as Selene set her clipboard and ruler down to one side. Getting no response, Lumi shouted again.

“Nobody's ever heard of a human? Well, how many of you would like to fuck one?” That solicited a lot of attention from the guys at the beach, as Simo looked down at her and stroked her cheek with his palm.

“You ready?”

“Yep,” Selene answered, and Simo stepped closer, until the head of his cock brushed against her lips.

“Any limits on the roughness? Like no slapping, no spanking, no biting, no scratching, etcetera?”

“Any of that's fine, if you really want to. No bruising and no drawing blood, basically,” Selene answered, and Simo nodded quickly.

“Got it,” he answered, curling nimble, furry fingers into her hair, then giving her a firm slap with his free hand just before he yanked her head forward, thrusting his hips to shove his cock into her mouth and, quickly, her throat.

“Mm, yeah. Suck it, girl. Take it all,” Simo said, roughening his voice since she said she wanted it rough, pumping his cock into her mouth, starting to fuck her face hard. As soon as Lumi turned back around, Selene's hand lifted to curl her fingers around his cock and started to stroke him, as well.

“Ohh, yea, good girl,” Lumi sighed softly in pleasure, standing there comfortably with his tail swaying slightly and watching her as she stroked his cock while his friend was fucking her mouth. Even as she focused her attention on their two cocks, shafts of fallow brown pigment, she tilted her head slightly as someone new stepped up close, until their cock would brush against her other cheek. Pink in colour, though far paler than any man of her own species than she'd ever been with in that it was more of a pastel pink, it was attached to a somewhat short, white-furred individual with very long ears. She didn't want to speculate on his biological origins, and instead focused on the more immediate need pressing against her face, long fingers soon curling around his cock and beginning to stroke even as Simo continued to fuck her mouth.

“He's a Leporivan,” Simo said informatively as he continued to hammer his hips against her face, holding onto her hair tightly, trusting the strength of her hair as he did, before pulling out briefly, “On your face or in your mouth?”

“Whichever y-mm!” she replied, cut off by his cock thrusting back into her mouth as soon as she'd uttered the only word he really needed to hear. She moaned softly as she felt hands on her back and hips, felt one hand deliver a firm smack to her ass, arching her body before feeling a soft tongue sliding along her slit as furry fingers gripped her thighs.

“Lick all you like but Lumi and I get first dibs on that,” Simo said firmly, soliciting an affirmative sound from that unseen individual licking her. As he spoke, he pulled his hips back again before spraying her face with thick white stripes of Ohnderan jism, though he avoided her eyes, before wiping the last drops onto her tongue. Semi-sweet taste made it obvious his diet was slightly favouring toward fruit and vegetables, though Lumi's cock rammed into her mouth and down her throat before she had any time to say anything.

Simo, meanwhile, soon moved behind her and slid his cock into her slit, even as the one underneath her slipped out of the way for him. Her tongue spiraled firmly around Lumi's shaft as he pumped his hips against her face, sucking him hard as he had both hands in her hair.

“What's this?” asked a feminine voice nearby.

“She's a scientist. She wants to take some documentation of this. Average endowment size for males of the different species, she'll suck off the guys who volunteer to be measured, or try to in the case of the larger species I guess,” Simo said in response, from behind her, as he and Lumi were bouncing her between them. Even as she tilted her head to see the female speaker, another Ohnderan, a two-tone cock pressed against her cheek and drew her attention, white markings on a literally-black complexion, with thick fur in similar black and white. Fingers lifted and curled around it, beginning to stroke the new male that had stepped up to her, as well.

“Do you want me to take the measurements, any notes, or anything?” Lumi pulled her head off his cock for a brief moment.

“If you want, I don't mi-mm!” she replied, Lumi stuffing her mouth with his cock once the basic gist of her answer had been voiced, and resuming fucking her mouth hard and fast.

 _They prefer short answers,_ Selene thought to herself as she resumed sucking hard on the shaft hammering through her lips, _Guess it makes sense, minimize interruptions of the game._

As Lumi and Simo continued to plough their shafts into her front and back, the other too left her hands just briefly, as the Ohnderan girl measured their cocks for her.

“Leporivan … six by … one and three-quarter?” she said to herself absently as she measured, before the she curled her fingers around his cock again while the other moved to the two-tone male, “Mephitayan … ten by … two and a half.” It didn't take long before he was against her face again, soliciting her hand to lift and fingers to wrap around him, beginning to stroke the large cock once more, as she felt Simo pull out and start to spray his release onto her ass and back. He wasted no time, however, in thrusting to the hilt into her ass, still lubricated from fucking her, while Lumi pulled out seconds later and blasted her face with his own release.

As soon as Lumi moved out of the way, and started to move underneath her, the long-eared Leporivan stepped into position and grabbed her hair, unceremoniously thrusting in her mouth. She readily started to suck, even while she felt Lumi sliding into her cunt and simply enjoyed feeling her bouncing back and forth as the Leporivan male started to fuck her lips while Simo pounded her ass.

_Mm, lips, cunt, and ass, and one hand..._

“Tarulian … wow, fourteen by … four.”

 _Fuck, Tarulians must be huge_ , Selene thought to herself as she looked over as true-black shaft moved into her view, massive and glistening with a deep blue tint in the sunlight.

“It won't be able to fit in your mouth, just stroke it for now and lick it when it's my turn,” the Tarulian greeted her, a warm tone to his deep voice, and her fingers curled around as much of his cock as she could as she started to stroke him. As she stroked, he sighed softly in pleasure.

“Oh, my … do all humans have such soft hands?” he asked. She'd never really thought of her hands as being soft at all, but it meant Tarulians probably were not soft-skinned in their palms. The male himself was rather massive, particularly as he needed to kneel for his cock to be within her reach, and he didn't seem to mind at all not getting his cock sucked if she would lick it until he attained his release. Fingers curled more firmly around the larger shaft and she accelerated the pace of her stroking on his shaft, continuing to suck the Leporivan's cock as he pounded her face until a firm slap on the other side came from the Mephitayan.

“Faster on mine, too,” the two-tone male asserted, and she hastened the pace of her hand on his cock even as Simo continued to slam into her ass, making her body sway against the three cocks not in her hands, “Yeah. Much better, human.”

Selene's grasp on his cock tightened as she stroked faster and harder, moaning gently onto the Leporivan's cock, but louder when she felt Simo's hand slap down on her ass, “Tighter, girl!”

Muscles tightened around the cocks in her hips, soliciting soft moans from both Ohnderan males, both behind and beneath, as she felt them starting to pulse. Her back arched, and she felt her spinal column flexing silently, as she absorbed a continuing hammering of hips against her mouth and her hips from two angles. As she felt Lumi's release surging inside of her, Simo pulled back and painted her ass and lower back with his release, long, thick stripes of Ohnderan jism beginning to decorate her back. A brief moment later, the Leporivan in front of her pulled her hair firmly with one hand, using his other hand to aim his cock as he added his jism to the mass already decorating her facial features.

“Damn, humans look good painted,” the Leporivan said as he looked down at her, wiping his prick off against her forehead, leaving a thin stripe of his seed there. Even as she felt Simo slip out of her, she felt Lumi quickly get into position, and slide into her freshly-vacated ass while the Leporivan manoeuvred his way underneath her.

“Mm,” she moaned faintly in the brief moment of her mouth being empty, as the Leporivan's cock slid inside of her as well, before the Mephitayan yanked her hair and thrust, ramming his cock to the hilt in her mouth, “Mmph!”

“Get sucking,” he ordered brusquely, with which demand she comfortably complied, beginning to suck on his cock even as he started to get into a rhythm of fucking her against the two cocks on the other side of her.

“Ogunian,” the Ohnderan girl said to herself as she looked at the newest male to walk up, “twelve by... three.”

“Come on, get your hand on this meat, girl,” urged the newly arrived Ogunian, and Selene's empty hand moved up, curling her fingers around the olive-skinned length of his shaft, gripping tight and beginning to stroke rapidly. Her eyes kept focused on the length in front of her, sliding in and out of her mouth faster and harder every moment, as he hammered hard, fucking her mouth relentlessly.

“Mm, yeah, that's fantastic,” the Ogunian male moaned gently, as her hand moved up and down along the length of his shaft, back continuing to arch as she was bounced forcefully forward then backward, one shaft sliding out as two slid in. Lubricated by her own arousal and two climactic releases of her own, the Leporivan's prick was hammering smoothly inside her, and Lumi had been well-oiled for her ass, himself, accordingly.

“Mm, yeah... take it, human...” the voice under her groaned softly, before she felt his lips pressing against her right nipple, felt him beginning to suck on her breast. She moaned in pleasure on the Mephitayan's prick as it slammed down her throat, repeatedly, as the Leporivan nursed on one of her nipples. Selene closed her eyes as some of the thickening mask on her face started to roll down her forehead over one eyelid, as she continued to stroke the two large cocks in her hands quick and hard. Her body swayed violently forward and backward, as one soft-furred hand cupped her breast, stroking one nipple while the Leporivan sucked the other, holding her breasts steady even as her body was forced forward then backward.

Minutes later, the fingers on her hips tightened as she felt both cocks in her hips pulsing hard, feeling the hare-like Leporivan's seed surging up inside of her as Lumi pulled out and sprayed his own release on her back and ass alongside his friend's jism. As Lumi slid out, she felt the Leporivan withdraw from her at the same time, and felt him slide from under her, soon pushing his cock into her well-fucked ass as she watched Lumi take a seat to enjoy watching the ongoing gang-bang of an unfamiliar alien.

“Fuck, I wonder if all humans look so good covered in jizz,” Lumi said to Simo, who grinned a little in response.

“Damn, a whole species of cum-splattered beauties … what an idea,” Simo said in reply, watching the Leporivan and Mephitayan knock her backward and forward between them, fucking her hard. When the Mephitayan finally pulled out of her mouth and unloaded onto her face, Selene closed her eyes completely, more than half of her face covered in their jism while her ass and back were somewhat thoroughly striped as well.

“Yeah, you like that, girl? All that jizz on your face?” teased the Mephitayan as he moved around and beneath her, soon sliding his cock up into her cunt, “I can tell you do, your nipples are so hard right now. Mm, yeah, girl, cum on it, cum on my cock, girl.” Selene moaned softly as she felt herself attaining another orgasm in the midst of him sliding inside of her, smiling a little as he commented on it. As the Tarulian male moved more centrally in front of her, her hand stopped stroking, sinking down to the base and holding it steady as she started to lick it, worshiping the massive shaft of true-black cock there in front of her.

Even as her body was buffeted violently by the cocks ploughing into her hips, one pulling back while the other was slamming to the hilt, Selene focused her attention on the shaft in front of her. Holding herself somewhat steady with fingers wrapped around two large cocks, one hand moving the other holding the cock she was licking and kissing stable for herself.

“Fuck, humans have _stamina_ ,” groaned the Leporivan behind her as he pulled back once more, striping her ass and back with even more jism before moving to the water to rinse off in the freshwater shallows.

“Mm, damn,” moaned the Tarulian, “roll her over.” Cooperating with the idea, the Mephitayan helped roll her onto her back, rising into a kneel between her thighs and slamming to the hilt inside her cunt again. The Tarulian moved from his position to balancing above her, pressing her breasts firmly as he began to fuck them as Ogunian hands tangled into her hair and yanked her head down, thrusting into her mouth and down her throat.

Her throat stretched as an unusually large cock swept down it as the Ogunian rammed it to the hilt, driving the full twelve inches through her lips until she kissed the base. Her lips tightened a bit and her tongue started rolling around him as he began moving his hips against her cum-splattered face, the Ogunian male looking down as he moved his hands to obtain a good grasp on her upper arms, instead.

“Stop sucking, I'm just going to skull-fuck you,” groaned the Ogunian gruffly, and Selene moaned gently in answer and quit sucking, allowing him to fuck her mouth how he liked. His hips began to pick up pace and force, slamming into her throat repeatedly as he threw her down on the Mephitayan's cock as the two-tone male was thrusting, himself. It didn't take at all long for him to pull out and shoot his jism across her pelvis and belly, before grabbing her thighs and yanking them up for his own benefit. Soon, his cock slammed into her ass and he used her legs for leverage as he fucked her ass relentlessly, enjoying the sensation as he felt her body being thrown onto his dick with every thrust.

“Mm, yeah, human. Take it hard, girl, you look so nice so heavily decorated in jizz,” the Tarulian teased as his hips moved against her, fucking her breasts even as the slightly smaller Ogunian prick violently fucked her throat like an organic jackhammer. Her fingers grasped the Ogunian's olive-skinned thighs, clenching and relaxing as he pounded her mouth hard, fast, ruthless in his skull-fuck of the human girl sprawled out before them. She arched sharply and groaned as the Tarulian's fingers twisted her nipples, tweaking them hard as he yanked her breasts together by the nipples as he continued to ride the soft tissue. The groan vibrated the Ogunian's prick from the tip all the way down to the base, and a reflexive tensing of her muscles gripped the Mephitayan cock hard, as well, triggering him to start pulsing as well.

“Fuck! Whatever you're doing keep it up, her ass just tightened on my dick hard,” the Mephitayan groaned a bit in pleasure, and the Tarulian grinned. Twisting and tweaking hard again, she arched and moaned loudly, and her muscles again reflexively tightened on the pulsing Mephitayan shaft. Pulling out smoothly, additional streams of Mephitayan jism sprayed across her pelvis and belly. As the two-tone male withdrew, the Tarulian smiled down at her.

“Here you go, human, you've earned it,” he said, thrusting once more and releasing a thick, massive torrent of jism commensurate with his size, drenching her face further and depositing dense white rivers down her chest. Sliding down into a position between her legs, he looked up at her face, hidden under a thorough mask of jism.

“You think I can fit in this pussy, girl?” he asked, and the Ogunian pulled out enough for her to reply.

“Try,” she answered, falling silent as the Ogunian cock slammed into her mouth again and she felt the Tarulian start to push the tip of his enormous cock inside her.

“Goddamn you're tight, but … mmm, yeah,” the Tarulian groaned, tightening a grasp on her hips as he pushed into her, causing her to arch and groan, but not buck or resist. It wasn't a gossamer entry, but it wasn't an impossible penetration, either, and as he slowly pushed to the hilt while the other male fucked her throat hard, he was able to push to the hilt around five minutes after he started to push in.

“Holy Hell this human has a tight cunt,” he groaned softly, taking a moment to catch his breath before pulling back as the Ogunian thrust, and slamming himself to the hilt for the first time as the Ogunian was withdrawing. He bit his lip and groaned.

“Sweet father of Za,” the Tarulian groaned as he pulled back and started to fuck her cunt in earnest, “It'll be a damn test of endurance to see how long I can resist a cunt this tight and soft.” Even as her body was slammed back and forth, she felt herself cumming again, herself, on the enormous Tarulian shaft, gasping and moaning as the Ogunian pulled out. Soon, very dense stripes of jism shot out of his cock, drenching her face even more than before and drenching her breasts and her belly in jizz, as well. A moment later, after wiping off on her shoulder, the Ogunian cock rammed down her throat again.

“Now suck and keep me prepped for that cunt, bitch,” grunted the Ogunian, before coughing as Simo cleared his throat, “Sorry, got a little carried away, but damn you're hot.” Selene moaned gently on the Ogunian shaft, sucking hard and rolling her tongue around his shaft as he rode her mouth slowly. Finally, the Tarulian withdrew and saturated her skin from her nipples to her pelvis with a second orgasmic release before pulling out, and the Ogunian vacated her mouth to move into a position between her legs.

Drenched from head to hip in jism, she moaned softly as the Ogunian's cock slid inside of her, and he began to fuck her hard, as she felt another cock brush her lips and then slip into her open mouth.

“Want to keep me warm, girl?” asked Simo's newly-familiar voice, and she started to suck gently on him, as he got into a position in front of her, not really riding her mouth but simply pushing it in to the hilt and leaving it there. He pulled it out slowly after about a minute to let her breathe, then rolled his hips and slid back in for another minute longer, holding her steady on the sand by her arms for the Ogunian's benefit as the larger male fucked her.

“When he's done fucking you, you want a cool wash or a warm wash to rinse off all this jizz? Just give a thumbs up with your left hand for cool, right hand for warm,” Simo said, and she moved her right hand as she continued to suck on his cock gently, “Hey, we'll need a warm wash here when he's done.” When the Ogunian's cock finally withdrew and streams of jism decorated her further in streaks of white, she felt him wiping his cock against her inner thigh and then pull back, rising to his feet. Simo pulled out of her mouth and stood up, as well.

A moment later, she felt warm, clean water cascading against her face and hair, washing over her face and then her breasts, her arms, and then further down, “Lift onto your knees, please.”

At Simo's request she lifted, and soon felt the warm water cascading down her back, rinsing sand and jism from her back and rump, rising as he poured more over her hips from all sides, and down her thighs.

“There you go, all clean. Well, I mean, more-or-less. You'll still need to shower, there is one here on the beach, but you needed to be rinsed off so you could see your way to it. Come on, this way,” Simo said warmly, waving to the guys who had just joined him in gang-banging the newly-arrived human.

“So what do you think of the beach?”

“It is very orgiastic,” she replied cheekily, and he grinned.

“I meant the weather and the scenery,” he countered, as he motioned her into the showers where she found that the cleaning agents were easily recognizable. Perhaps certain things crossed species boundaries well enough, like how to bathe oneself effectively, and these were clearly marked for hair-or-fur, and skin.

“Oh, well, the weather's beautiful,” Selene said as she stepped into the shower, lifting her chin as water rained over her face and through her hair, “and the island is gorgeous. I'd love to see more, though, obviously.”

“Of course. You'll probably want to visit one of the starbases, too, huh?”

“Yes, that would be a fairly awesome experience. Does Ohnderan nudity apply there, too?”

“No, those are military installations. Apparently, soldiers need to wear clothing when they're not down here taking shore leave and vacationing, but the soldiers here are used to seeing each other nude. Makes it easy to emergency recall if it becomes necessary, though I cannot remember any time where that actually happened.”

“How old are you, anyway?”

“Twenty-two,” Simo answered, “Lumi is twenty.”

“How old do Ohnderans tend to live?”

“Between one hundred sixty-five and one hundred eighty Ohnderan years. How old are you? How long do humans tend to live?”

“Nowhere near that long. I am twenty, which is very young for a graduated scientist in my species. Humans tend to live a little over one hundred Earth years, maybe one hundred ten. The oldest person I've ever heard of was someone from a region of our world called France who lived to one hundred and twenty-two in our current, modern era.”

“Huh, well, that is not so bad. I mean, much less than my species, I guess your technology isn't as good on healing and medicine?”

“There's a lot of avarice and malicious capitalism that is attempting to milk money from the impoverished, old, and sick, and corporations around our world are being allowed to put profit ahead of actual progress in healthcare and medicine. My world is still fractured, fragmented, and striving for world unity,” she replied.

“Huh, that's very sad to hear. You know, humans would absolutely be welcome to come to Ohndera, any that have a peaceful mindset but especially ones like you. You made several friends here, today, for sure,” Simo said as he leaned bodily against the wall and talked to her over his shoulder as she was washing belly and well-fucked hips.

“It is definitely something to consider, the possibility of transporting people here, but I'd obviously need to know a lot more. Like what do people do around here for work or to make money?”

“Ohndera is a thriving example of socialism. We have no money at all, we barter one service for another, barter our world's tropical climate for protection of our world, our culture, and our way-of-life. People who come here would be totally welcome to bring whatever skills they have, either scientific or mechanical or even sexual, and barter the skills they possess for things they need. What kind of world is... Earth, did you call it?”

“Yes, Earth. It is temperate, seven continents of various sizes. Arctic and tundra regions, deserts and barren wastes, massive mountain ranges, valleys and canyons, jungles and savannas, very diverse geographically. Nothing like this, and we have saltwater oceans, as I mentioned, but we also have some freshwater lakes and inland seas.”

“Fascinating,” Simo replied as Selene stepped out of the shower into view, beginning to dry herself off beginning at her hair, “well, humans who like tropical ocean climates, socialism, and nudism, would be absolutely welcome to come live here. I'm sure our government would embrace them with open arms, as long as they accept our government, contribute to it, maybe join it, respect the boundaries of wildlife preservations and not enter danger zones without obtaining permits for it.”

“All that makes sense. It's certainly something to consider. Who knows, I might even decide to live here myself and return to Earth only to deliver my scientific findings to Earth. I'd honestly prefer a more alpine environment, but Ohndera is seductively alluring, and there is that lake I arrived at on the mountaintop. How **do** people go about getting homes, here?”

“Bartering. Barter with the government for permission to build on a certain site, merchants to get building supplies, and builders and engineers to assemble a team to do the building. How you pay for that is up to you, and what payments any given individual is willing to accept vary from person to person and their own preferences and features in their personal and professional lives.”

“So what do you do?”

“I am sort of diverse. I can provide massages, an encouraging exercise partner, there're three women who happened to very much want children but didn't have a man in their lives, so I took on a substitute role there so they could have a child with no kelp tangles,” Simo replied.

“Kelp tangles?”

“Sometimes people who go swimming get tangled up in the kelp and tear the leaves and come out of the water with a yard or more of kelp fronds trailing from their ankles and making it hard to walk,” Simo explained.

“Oh, we have a saying like that. We call it no strings attached,” Selene replied, and Simo tilted his head.

“Huh, fascinating.”

“So, sex is one of the things you barter, I don't owe you anything for the gang-bang, do I?”

“No, no,” he chuckled warmly, waving his hands, “I fuck for fun, too, and you were insanely fun. Like I said, even if you don't know their names, you made a bunch of friends who would happily barter services to fuck you again. Separately or jointly. A couple of them would barter richly to get to fuck you rough and be nasty while they pound you, trust me. I fully understand you're a scientist, and you'd be able to barter your science skills easily, but there's a lot of people who would be really happy to barter for fucking you rough and nasty.”

“I kind of love that there's no sexual repression, here.”

“Trust me. Your friend's getting ploughed right now, too,” Simo assured her, with a bit of a grin of self-assurance.

“How do you know?”

“Cause Larala loves sucking off guys that suck cock. She's also a food-provider, her main barter is food foraged or hunted from the ocean; she just loves to fuck for fun. So what do you want to do now?”

“I would love to go swimming and see what kind of aquatic scenery you have,” Selene replied, and he smiled with a nod in answer, motioning toward the water.

“Come on, let's go, then! Assuming you can still walk,” he teased.

“It has been a while since I got fucked so thoroughly, but I'm standing just fine,” she shot back with a smirk, before letting her eyes roam over his body inquisitively. He was beautiful to look at, she'd always loved otters but she'd never once imagined encountering a species of sapient otter and getting fucked by them.

“Good, let's go, then!” answered Simo excitably, breaking into a run and racing toward the beach, encouraging her to stretch her legs and her feet and run to catch up with him. As she ran, she blinked a little as she felt soft fur on her ass and looked over to see Lumi, stroking the soft skin of her ass with one hand as he caught up to them.

“Hey, mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.”

“We're not water-fucking her, Lumi, I don't think humans can breathe underwater, they're primates.”

“I know, she needs time to recover from it, anyway. Selene, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Anytime you want me, you just let me know. I'll be happy to fuck you anytime.”

“For now, I just want to go swimming and see Ohndera the way you guys see it,” Selene answered with a smile. He leaned in as they reached the shoreline, kissing her on the cheek.

“Absolutely, I totally understand.” As he slid his arms around her, she welcomed the gesture and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a firm hug before he pulled back.

“Well, let's get in the water, yeah? You're going to like what you see, I think,” Lumi said enthusiastically, a second before rushing into the water and jumping in. As she moved into the shallows and feet touched the surf, Selene blinked just a bit at how warm it was; cool, still, as oceans were wont to be, but beautiful and inviting. She wasted no time wading deep, and then diving in fully once the water was above her hips, with Simo coming in behind her and surfacing beside her, about a dozen feet off the shore.

“How long can you hold your breath?”

“Not exceptionally long, but...”

“Hang on,” Lumi said, moving out of the water and rushing to retrieve something, returning with an oxygen tank as well as a breathing mask, “Okay, open your mouth.” He grinned a little, suggestively, when he said it, to which Selene only rolled her eyes before seizing it away from him and straightening the apparatus. Fortunately, it'd be easy to put in her mouth and take out when she needed to say something, and put back in her mouth again, just as easily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, input, questions, and etcetera, are always welcome, all I ask is courtesy in the course.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are we going?” he asked as Larala led him away.

“I am kind of a xeno-slut. Would you be open to letting me suck your cock? I love to suck alien cocks, and I love to suck off aliens while they suck Ohnderan cocks,” Larala replied, drawing Aaron with her down a street.

“Well, I am totally comfortable with you sucking my cock,” Aaron answered, “how many Ohnderan cocks are you wanting me to suck?”

“Two, maybe three tops? Not necessarily Ohnderan, mind you, lots of people vacation on Ohndera.”

“Okay, I can handle that,” Aaron replied, and Larala nodded as she led him to a coastal structure that looked kind of like a beach-house in the coastal island town.

“Do you prefer rough, or gentle? Nice, or nasty?”

“Something fun and pleasant sounds nice,” Aaron answered.

“So nice and gentle. Rules out Tomi and Shan, then,” Larala affirmed, thinking about who she should call for her to watch him service, “ah, I know. Lucine and Olifer.”

“Who?”

“A couple of Ophian boys, very sexy, you'll like them,” Larala assured him. She didn't go into great detail about the description of what precisely an Ophian was, but he had a feeling he was going to find out. Either way, she led him inside of the structure, presumably her home, and to a deck behind the house, overlooking the ocean, and phoned her friends to ask if they were interested.

“Okay, they were fascinated by the idea of a non-Tellurian primate, with the more common male-female binary for anatomical gender,” Larala explained, “most planets have the gender binary we have, but Tellurians have an inverse of that, basically.”

“Tellurians sound fascinating,” Aaron said in answer, “What do you mean by inverse?”

“Tellurian women have breasts, penises, and testicles, Tellurian men have vaginas, wombs, no breasts; it is the men who carry children, though the women are the ones who nurse young.”

“Wow,” Aaron replied, contemplating such a different gender arrangement thoughtfully.

“I know, you'd love that, but I don't know any that are gentle. Maybe in a couple days I could arrange you to be on the receiving end of a few hard Tellurian cocks, if you like,” Larala offered. Aaron smiled in answer.

“I'll have to think about that,” Aaron replied, and she nodded in reply before motioning with her hand beyond him.

“Aaron, allow me to introduce Lucine and Olifer,” Larala introduced. Aaron turned to look and had to look up just a bit, as two serpentine males closed the distance, each about six feet in height, covered mostly in true-black scales. Some of their bodies were marked with shimmering, bioluminescent white lines, around markings in other colours, one in violet and the other in a slightly dark shade of blue.

“Hey, Aaron, Larala says you want a nice, sensuous foursome, yeah?” asked the one with the blue markings.

“Yeah. I like rough and nasty but I like soft and sensuous, too, and I just arrived today so would like somewhat of a more fun and pleasant experience,” Aaron answered.

“Yeah, Olifer and I like fun and gentle, so that sounds great for us, and we love fucking mammals, especially apes,” Lucine said, “er, no offense.”

“None taken, I mean, humans _are_ primates. I've only ever been with other humans, before, because that's really the only sapient on my planet,” he answered.

“Same with us, our own species of serpent is the only sapient species on the planet,” Olifer replied, closing the gap before soft, black scales pressed against his skin, balmy and warm from the sun, “Mm, just as soft as Tellurian men, but ...”

His hands slid down as he manoeuvred himself behind Aaron, sliding his hands down his hips, cupping the hips for a moment before one hand slid forward to his jewels and the limp shaft, “Much more familiar, anatomically.”

“So, do you have any preferences or are you a more malleable bottom and comfortable with being trysted with how we like?”

“The latter, definitely,” Aaron admitted, in answer to Lucine's inquiry, and Lucine nodded a little in answer to what had been offered, as Olifer's hands slid up from his hips to his shoulders. A downward pressure was applied, and Aaron soon lowered onto his knees without complaint, eyes travelling down Lucine's shimmering violet markings to a cock that bore the same bioluminescent marks, all twelve inches of it. As Olifer moved around in front of him, his own shaft, marked in white-outlined blue as Lucine's was outlined in white-outlined purple, he could tell the two were very similarly sized.

Leaning forward, as soft-scaled obsidian fingers tangled into strands of equally-black hair, Aaron's tongue slid from his lips and touched the base of Lucine's partially-shimmering phallic column. The taste of him was quite a bit different than that of a fellow human, as one might expect, but clean and pleasant, with pliant, elastic flesh in place of scales, moving his tongue slowly up toward the plush head of it. The shaft had a slight upward curve, similar in shape to his own cock but with a distinctive curve in both of them, which he wondered if it was commonplace in them.

“Mm, humans have nice tongues,” Lucine offered in a satisfied sigh, as Aaron lifted his hand and curled his fingers around Olifer's cock, beginning to stroke gently, fingers loose enough to caress the skin rather than providing more forceful stroking of the phallic muscle. As Aaron slipped the head into his mouth, he started to bob his head, and Lucine's hips soon started to roll his hips in time with the movement. He paused as Aaron abruptly pulled up and looked up.

“You guys aren't venomous, are you?”

“Not down there, no,” Lucine grinned, “our venom is in our teeth. The venom is also very mild plus we are able to manually control our venom glands. Sort of like how primates have muscle control on the outside of your noses to each side of your nostrils.”

“Cool,” Aaron answered, with an elongated pronunciation, before sliding the tip of Lucine's cock through his lips, and beginning to suck enthusiastically, bobbing his head in time with the movement of the Ophian's hips. Even so, he made certain to continue stroking Olifer's shaft, moaning gently on Lucine while he attended to both phallic muscles in some way.

When he felt a faint, telltale pulse in Lucine's shaft, he assumed their cocks behaved similarly enough to his own to have that be a herald to approaching release. He shifted at that moment, moving his head to take Olifer's cock into his mouth and begin the feather-light stroking of Lucine's shaft, as Olifer started to roll his hips firmly, in turn.

“Mm, good boy,” Lucine moaned gently as Aaron's fingers travelled the length of his cock, as Olifer started to ride his mouth gently, steadily. Fingers in his hair shifted as Lucine released his hair and let Olifer get a good grip instead, while soft, furry palms slid down Aaron's sides as Larala moved behind him.

“Come on, hips up,” Larala said softly, and Aaron shifted his position to have his hips up as he knelt, spreading his thighs when she nudged them with her palms, “Mm, such a good boy.” Furred fingers slid over his rump, down over Aaron's perineum, until a palm cupped his jewels and began to caress them with her fingers. As he continued to bob his head against Olifer's length, he arched and purred softly against Olifer's prick as he felt a soft, firm tongue touching his perineum, before sliding up between the cheeks of his rump as furry fingers got a sturdy grasp on his ass. He closed his eyes and groaned a bit in response as he felt her tongue pushing forcefully into him, twisting and vibrating a little as she moaned to tease him, with her hands holding his soft, pliant flesh firmly.

Moving his head more forcefully, sucking as hard as he could, rolling his tongue around it until he felt Olifer's cock starting to pulse, and quickly shifted back to Lucine's prick. As Lucine took hold of his hair again, he started to fuck Aaron's mouth firmly, urgently, getting closer and closer, himself, as Aaron started to shift more and more between them, until both males were bordering on the boiling point. By then, Larala's tongue had been joined by fingers forcefully sliding inside him, soon replacing her tongue entirely as she used an increasing number of fingers to fuck his ass. Finally, with a soft groan, the two took hold of his hair jointly and thrust the head of each of their cocks into his mouth, unloading thick streams of jism into his mouth.

“Mm, yeah, such a sweet boy, such a lovely mouth,” groaned Olifer, as the bioluminescent markings on their cocks oscillated brightly with arousal, brightening in pulses as streams of release surged up the length into Aaron's mouth, where it was quickly swallowed. He gently squeezed the last of each male's release up into his mouth, licking it clean of the head of each shaft and swallowing once more, blushing faintly and smiling as he felt them tousling his hair affectionately, looking at them as they rolled their hips back to vacate his mouth.

“Damn, that was fantastic. Do you want us to take turns fucking that pretty ass of yours or can you take both of us at the same time?”

“I think I can take both, especially with Larala getting m-mm!” he arched against her as she managed to push all of her fingers inside of him, before pulling out and shifting out of the way as the two Ophians moved from in front of his face. Instead, Lucine soon slipped underneath him, lying down on his back underneath him as Olifer knelt between Lucine's legs, and pulled Aaron's hips down until he could feel the tip of both cocks against his rump.

“Ready?” asked Olifer, as Larala moved to stand in front of Aaron, looking down at him as she tangled her fingers into his hair, herself.

“Re-Mm!” answered Aaron, cut off as Larala stepped closer and pulled his head forward while both cocks slammed up into his ass, Larala pressing her hips against his face, and closing his eyes his tongue extended, beginning to lick her slit.

“Mm, yes, lick it, Aaron, lick my cunt,” Larala moaned gently as she felt him beginning to lick with ever increasing enthusiasm and pushing his tongue to increasing depth inside of her. As her hips pressed against his mouth, Olifer began to fuck him hard, pulling his hips in the process, as Lucine's hips bucked firmly upward as Olifer hauled his hips backward and downward. The movement made his tongue move forcefully into and out of Larala's hips, her fingers tangled tightly into his hair and beginning to buck her hips against his mouth.

“Yeah, moan for her, moan as we fuck your tight, pretty ass,” Lucine groaned wrapping his arms around him to put his hands on Aaron's sides, just above the hips, above Olifer's hands. Aaron arched and moaned against Larala's hips as she pushed against his mouth while he was servicing her as he had for the two Ophians.

His own cock was achingly hard as he tended to three simultaneously, hands rising to grasp Larala's hips to steady himself as he twisted and manoeuvred his tongue inside of her until she started to pulse around his tongue. He swallowed as she attained release, though he didn't slow in tending her, even as the two Ophians started to hammer with increasing force into a well-prepared rump, fucking him hard over the course of several minutes.

When Larala was finally done, breasts heaving with a bit of pleasure, she pushed him gently back and slid down to lie on her belly on her deck, moving her head to his hips. As she did, Olifer's hands moved around him to hook around his shoulders, holding him upright as they continued to fuck his ass hard while presenting his cock for Larala's access. Aaron's eyes closed as he moaned softly in pleasure, as Larala's soft tongue began to run up his own achingly-hard shaft.

“Mm, you taste nice, too,” Larala praised as her lips wrapped around his cock and she began to let the movements from Olifer fuck her mouth with Aaron's cock.

“You think you can last long for her?” teased Olifer, whispering in his ear, grasping his shoulders firmly as he was continued to slam his hips against Aaron's ass, forcing Aaron's cock into Larala's mouth. Black-scaled fingers curled against Larala's scalp as Lucine grasped her head, shoving her head abruptly down on Aaron's cock, driving him to the hilt into her mouth as she moaned on it. Given his own level of arousal, however, he knew he would not last too long, and within a few scant moments, his seed was spilling out over Larala's tongue as the two Ophians released their own to surge up into his ass.

“Mm, fuck ...” Aaron groaned in pleasure, leaning back against Olifer's soft, inky onyx scales and bright oscillating marks that were warm against his back. As they pulled free of his rump, and Lucine released Larala's head, Larala's lips then sliding up and vacating her mouth of his shaft, and she laid herself out on her back. Aaron joined her there, moving to lay on the deck beside her, staring at the beautiful blue skies overhead, and smelling the unfamiliar yet pleasant scent of freshwater sea air.

“That was phenomenal,” Aaron said as he stared upward, as the Ophians manoeuvred to take a seat, legs bent at the knees and tails balancing them smoothly, arms languidly laid across upraised knees.

“Whew, humans are fun. So did you come alone?”

“No, I have a friend who brought me with her, she's the one with the ability to travel the stars. On Earth, we haven't anyone else that can do that, and the technology's just not there, either.” For a while, Aaron spoke with them, before finally taking a rinsing shower in Larala's home and bidding his new acquaintances farewell to return to the mountain and wait for Selene's inevitable return to the emitter.

 


End file.
